Upside Down : Road To Ninja!
by gorillabaseball
Summary: 1: Sexy-no-jutsu- Sakura knew they were up to something. Something really perverted. SasuSaku oneshot, maybe series. Featuring an AU Sasuke. Based off the new Naruto movie, Road to Ninja! Where Kakashi is being youthful and Sasuke is a player.


**Naruto doesn't belong to me. Also this is based off of Road to Ninja. I love AU Sasuke!**

Sakura thought it was weird that Naruto and Sasuke were up training already. It was about 7:30 in the morning and she knew that neither was ever one to get up that early. She was usually the first one to arrive at the bridge with the exception of their over-enthusiastic sensei. So when Kakashi-sensei told her that they were at the training grounds sparring, she knew something was going on.

"Your wonderful teammates are doing something youthful!" He said,tears streaking down his face while holding his fist near his chin. She sweat-dropped at her sensei-sensei's melodramatic gestures.

"Right. Thanks sensei." Sakura said , turning around to walk the path to their usual training area before her sensei could ask her if she wanted to join him in doing something ridiculous. His idea of 'being youthful usually consisted of doing fifty laps around Konoha or doing five-hundred push-ups using only one finger.

She felt guilty for leaving her sensei all alone but decided that she had had enough of their tedious workouts during actual training. Besides someone had to stop those two idiots from doing whatever it was that they were doing. Which, knowing Naruto and Sasuke, was probably something stupid.

She reached the training grounds, to find Sasuke sitting down in front of Naruto. They were discussing something secretive guessing from their apprehensive faces. She decided to mask her chakra, not yet wanting to reveal her presence. She would get them back for training without her.

She hid in a the tree across from where they were positioned. It was a little far away but near enough to hear just what they were talking about.

"Hehe, fine, I'll teach you my special jutsu teme but first, you have to call me," Naruto paused looking thoughtful,"Naruto-sama." He said finally, revealing a whiskered smirk.

Sasuke looked disgusted at the thought. Sakura rolled her eyes. He was probably thinking of how disgraceful it was for an Uchiha to bow down to anyone. She knew he was a little full of himself. She saw it in the smug smiles he would make when his fangirls fawned over him or when he mastered a new jutsu or technique ahead of everyone. It was annoying how naturally talented he was.

She waited for him to reject Naruto's offer but was more than shocked to hear his reply.

"Fine, _Naruto-sama,_"He grounded out grudgingly,"Just get on with the lesson,dobe."

This was strange, no, more than strange. The Sasuke she knew would never call their blonde teammate,Naruto-sama. She strained her ears, growing more intrigued by the second. Whatever Naruto was teaching him, it must have been something really important to the Uchiha. She wondered what it was. She knew, Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannins, had been taking some time to show him a few more techniques but she never expected him to learn anything besides being a pervert.

"Okay," The kyuubi-container replied, ignoring the 'dobe' and satisfied that Sasuke called him 'Naruto-sama'."But you can't tell Sakura-chan about this."

Sasuke nodded. He wasn't going to tell Sakura-chan about it. He valued his life.

Sakura was insulted that her teammates would keep something from her. After four years, she thought they were all close enough to tell each other everything. She guessed not.

She inched closer to get a better view of was performing hand seals of some sort of secret jutsu. Fine. If Sasuke was going to learn a new jutsu, she was going to learn it too.

Suddenly wisps of smoke appeared in Naruto's place. It didn't take her long to figure out it was a girl. She sweat-dropped.

_I should've known it was that jutsu. Those perverts. _

She was going to leave, telling herself that she would punish them for their perverse antics later, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"_Sasuke-kun." _The girl sang. Her muscles twitched. She knew that voice. That voice. It was hers.

Her head whipped around so fast that she thought she almost hurt her neck. She looked at the girl Naruto transformed into. Pink hair. They were so dead.

Sakura jumped out of the tree right then, scaring the blonde. She looked on as Naruto's form quickly poofed back into his own, a look of horror now plastered on his face.

She charged her hands with chakra, her face near expressionless. Naruto stepped back. He knew that face. She was going to kill him.

He ran away as fast as he could, leaving her with Sasuke. " You're on your own teme!" He shouted.

She decided not to run after him, she would get him later. It would be fun to get him all paranoid, waiting for her to strike. For now, she would focus on Sasuke.

Sasuke sat in a daze. Looking into space. _Sasuke-kun._ The voice replayed countlessly in his head. He felt his head become lighter ,and everything else get hotter. He swore not to forget it. That smooth, light skin. The tantalizing toned legs. Those curves. Wow. Sakura sure grew up in these few years, he thought to himself. He would burn the image into his mind.

A cough interrupted him from his reverie and he looked up to find the Sakura transformation still staring at him. It looked so much like Sakura. He even got down her adorable irritated expressions. He had to remind himself that this was Naruto, not Sakura, to keep him from doing something he might regret.

"I...uh...that was good, Naruto." He said weakly, wiping off some blood that trailed from his nose.

Sakura was incensed,to say in the least. Sasuke that perv! To make it worse, he still thought he was talking to . She decided to play along.

"Thanks, _Sasuke-kun." _She said cutely,but the venom was clear in her voice.

Sasuke flinched at her tone. Wow that sounded almost exactly like her, he thought. He then noticed that he somehow managed to put on Sakura's clothes on himself and was a little disappointed.

"But, I prefer it with no clothes on." He said playfully. A vain popped on her head, and suddenly Sasuke became very afraid. This, this wasn't Naruto, was it? He backed up when she stepped closer to him. She was radiating with killing intent.

"S-Sakura-chan, I can explain-" Suddenly everything went black.

...

Sasuke woke up a few hours later in his bedroom, an ice pack over his eye, his head throbbing. What happened? Oh yeah, he remembered.

His mother barged into his room carrying a bowl of Miso soup. She had a worried look on her face.

"Sasu-chan," He flinched at the nickname." I told you not to overdo yourself. You are just like your brother. I swear you boys live just to give me something to worry about."

He groaned. His muscles ached everywhere. What had that crazy woman been teaching Sakura all these years? Apprenticeship as a medic? Medics were supposed to make people feel better, not batter them half to death.

His brother came in, standing by the doorway. "Indeed otouto, your teammate stopped by to drop off your half mangled body." He said tauntingly, arms crossed. He knew what had happened. And he couldn't blame the kunoichi.

"Yes, Sakura," His mother's voice chimed in,"Lovely girl. How thoughtful of her to bring you back here. "

Yes, lovely indeed. His brother stared at him knowingly but he ignored it. Because even though, his body hurt all over, his stomach was black and blue, and both eyes were black, he couldn't find himself to regret it.

He would learn the jutsu yet. And all of a sudden he had a great appreciation of the Sharingan. Sasuke had memorized the hand seals. He couldn't wait to try it out for himself, except this time alone, and probably with a really huge mirror. He was also happy to have memorized something else.

Sakura.

Right now, he would happily rest in his bed, body painfully bruised. Especially if it meant remembering that soft skin and _Sasuke-kun. _He smirked to himself. Yes, he was a pervert.

**I might make more chapters. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
